


Twin Suns

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Identical Twins, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the galaxy Lucy Skywalker had an identical twin sister who she didn't know about until she was nineteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Suns

_Tatooine_

No one had ever told Lucy Skywalker that she looked exactly like Princess Leia Organa. Why would they? No one near Anchorhead cared about what happened on Alderaan or in the Imperial Senate, unless they had an opportunity to complain about taxes, and she had never gone to Mos Eisley or anywhere where there might be curious eyes or political minds. Lucy Skywalker was no more than Owen and Beru Lars’s insignificant niece, and for nineteen years no one had ever thought otherwise.

She was only a couple of days past nineteen when the new R2 unit spilled out a recording of her — _no, not her, she’d never dressed like that, she’d never said that, she’d never been that clean or that healthy_  — begging General Obi-Wan Kenobi for help.

Lucy had some questions to ask Ben Kenobi now, too, which was why she told Artoo and C-3PO that they would find him first thing in the morning.

Artoo whistled suspiciously, but he trusted her enough not to run away in the middle of the night. Good thing, too. They might have run into Sandpeople if they'd taken the long way to Kenobi’s hut.

He had answers, even if Lucy didn’t like them, and by the end of the day she'd lost her aunt and uncle and had gained a sister — an identical twin sister who she’d never met, who didn’t know about her and who had lived a life completely different than hers.

“There’s nothing for me here anymore,” she said, but she wasn’t so sure that there was something for her offworld either.

 

* * *

 

_Death Star_

Leia Organa was her sister, whatever that meant, and she was being held captive on this space station.

Lucy had to help her.

She thought it'd be harder to convince them, but all Lucy had to say was “my sister” before Captain Solo and Chewbacca were willing to help. (She’d come to realize how important family was to Corellians and Wookiees, later.) The two of them watched the doors while Lucy searched the cells for Leia.

 _"Princess Leia Organa,"_ she thought to herself. What kind of sister could a princess be to her?

 _“Lucy and Leia,”_ she heard whispered in another woman’s voice. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she recognized it from.

“Aren’t you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?” Leia snapped, devastated but still defiant.

“What? Oh.”

Lucy took off her helmet, and dark hair tumbled out. Leia drew in a hissing breath. (Later, they would have to exchange notes on how disconcerting it was to find yourself face-to-face with your double.)

“My name’s Lucy Skywalker — I'm your sister, it's a long story. Me and Obi-Wan Kenobi, we found your R2 unit. I'm here to rescue you.” This lacked  _something,_ so Lucy added, rather desperately, "I'm here to rescue you."

The name “Obi-Wan Kenobi” was enough to get Leia out of the cell, but she still didn’t trust Lucy. Lucy could tell, and Han and Chewbacca could tell that their traveling companion was upset with her twin.

Leia took charge of her own rescue, and they fought their way off the station — managing even after Lucy exposed them by screaming when Ben fell, even with Threepio complaining — while Lucy could feel Leia’s quiet doubt and skepticism.

It wasn’t the time to say, “We’re the only family we have left now.” So Lucy didn’t say it, but they sat together at the table in the _Falcon_ and Leia wrapped a blanket around Lucy’s shoulders.

There was a tracker on the ship, somewhere, and they all knew it; but they kept flying for Yavin 4 because it was better to go out in a blaze of glory than be shot down like womprats.

 

* * *

 

_Yavin 4_

“So we’re sisters,” Leia said after they managed to escape the party and everyone’s stares. Han was distracting the few still upright with some long-winded, ridiculous story that Chewie kept interrupting with corrections.

“Yeah.” She took another sip of her drink. Lucy had switched to water after a while, and she found it just as luxurious as the wine.

“I always knew I was adopted, but all I knew was that my birth mother was a friend of my parents. My father's, in particular. He showed me a holo of her and a few others once that he kept in his study, and I — She was beautiful, I thought. She looked kind and — sad." Leia turned to look at Yavin Prime, floating high in the sky.

That was nothing, really, and Lucy didn’t have much else to contribute. Ben hadn’t had the time to tell her more. “Our birth father was a Jedi knight and a pilot. He fought in the Clone Wars with Ben. His name was Anakin Skywalker.”

This caught Leia's attention at least. “Jedi couldn’t marry, according to their Code.”

Lucy shrugged. “So our parents weren’t married.”

Leia chuckled, but there was no joy in it. “My parents have friends amongst the Alliance who knew them around the time we were born. They might know something about our birth parents. Mon Mothma, for one. We can ask.”

"If you want," Lucy said diffidently.

“We’re the only family we have left now,” Leia added, and Lucy hugged her.

Leia hesitated before wrapping her arms around Lucy in return.


End file.
